Redoing the past! Lucy why did you do that
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Lucy held with so much guilt that she went back in time and saved the people fairy tail loved now shes in a dark guild because no one said thanks whats going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the room as I saw them still parting over Lisanna's return. Guilt sprang into my system like a hurricane. I stood in the middle of the guild silently sobbing. I let one lose by mistake

"Luce what's wrong?" Questioned Gray

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I yelled

"Luce what are you blabbing about?" Natsu asked

"I knew of all of the attacks! I could have helped you all but I was too weak! I was weak! I'll make things right. I'll make them right!" I screamed

"Lucy you were only ten! How could you stop all of the attacks you were a small little girl." Shouted master

"But they grave sadness because of me!" I yelled

"Luce… don't beat yourself up" Natsu said

"You hesitated! I need to make things right. I can't help you with the dragons since they are up in the air. They are over the blood sea. If they were still down here then it will be chaos."

"How!?" Erza asked

"By doing my job eight years ago… the only problem is that I won't remember you but you will remember me." I said

"What?" Lisanna yelled

"I open the gate of thee Time, the time machine!" I chanted

A boy with spiky green hair and silver eyes came out of smoke and stood by me.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Go back eight years ago."

"Yes"

I saved all of those people by not one thank you. Oh disgraceful Fairy Tail you will pay. (Lucy is wearing the same thing as eldo Lucy. The same everything but hair.). I stood up from my chair and walked outside. I walked toward the train station, my eyes widen as I saw a big wind barrier. I gritted my teeth, my high pony tail flew in the wind as I jumped toward Erigo.

"Erigo how dare you start the party without me!" I shouted while kicking him

"Lucy!" he shuttered

"Lucy!" Titan yelled

"How do you know my name Titan?" I asked

"I see you really don't remember. I will bring you back to Fairy Tail." She said

"Ha you think I'll go with you files you got another thing coming!" I laughed "Erigo let's go."

He nodded we flew toward the Clover town.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I saw her I saw Lucy. My mind race but quilt filled into my stomach. We never said thanks did we? I ran back inside

"Gray Natsu Happy and Lisanna come here!" I roared

They came running out

"I know their plan!" shouted Gray

"What is it?"

"They are aiming for the guild master!" he said

"I saw Lucy"

"You did?" Natsu Questioned

I nodded

"She was pissed because we… we didn't say thank you for her risking her life to save our dear friends and family." I said

Their eyes widen and they looked down.

"Let's get moving!" Happy shouted

"There is a barrier smart one how are we to get out?" Gray questioned

"How about Lisanna turns into a mole and digs?"

"That's a great idea flame brain"

Lisanna turned into a mole and dig. We followed her. We ran along the train tracks, we saw them we light lose a little smile.

"Oh they are here" Lucy said "Erigo you go ahead I got this."

He nodded and left

"Natsu you go after him." I demanded

He nodded and left.

"I see I have to fight a stripper, a redhead, and a snow white" Lucy smirked

"Hey! I'm not a stripper" Gray yelled

"Gray clothes!" Lisanna sweat dropped

"That didn't help your case now did it" Lucy laughed

"You wanna go Lucy?" Gray asked

"Go where?"

"Um… out to dinner?" he shuttered

"You're sexy but you're an enemy maybe after this is over?"

"Yeah…"

"Gray!" I shouted

"Yes?" he squeaked

"Not the time to ask her out!" I yelled

He nodded

"Your name is Gray right? Prefect name I'm not going to hurt you my prince but your little friends will get hurt." Lucy said smiling

Lucy captured Gray in a cleared box.

"Now shall we redhead, snow white?" Lucy asked

Lisanna turned into tigress. My magic is running out what should I do I thought. Lucy looked at me and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
